This invention relates to a connecting member, such as a cable or a connector, which is adapted to be used for connection between connection objects.
For connection of various types of electric apparatuses, electric parts, electronic apparatuses, electronic parts, and circuit boards, a cable and/or a connector is often used. The cable and the connector will collectively be called a connecting member. As one example of the connecting member, a flat interconnection cable is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-22713. The flat interconnection cable includes a plurality of flat interconnection conductors arranged in parallel to one another and a flexible insulating member surrounding the flat interconnection conductors. The flexible insulating member is provided with a plurality of slits extending in parallel to the interconnection conductors.
However, the flat interconnection cables are not extendable and compressible and, therefore, may be heavily bent in a thickness direction if the flat interconnection cables are mounted and arranged in a small space. Thus, it is difficult to use the flat interconnection cables in a small space. As a result, restriction is imposed upon achievement of a space-saving layout.